My Sister, My Friend
by HC247
Summary: They ended up enemies. Once upon a time, they were the best of friends. But they were always sisters....One-shot. Take as you will. Reviews much appreciated!


"Elphaba. Is that you?"

Elphaba's feet came to an immediate halt in the hallway just outside her sister's room. "What is it Nessa?"

A thud followed by the creaking that signaled the movement of her sister's chair were the only answer.

Sighing the green girl rounded the corner and stepped into the room only to be lost in the sea of toys that lay scattered everywhere. Nessa was no where to be seen. Brow crinkled in confusion, she tried again. "Nessa?"

A muffled outburst came from the direction of the closet. Rolling her eyes, Elphaba fully entered the room and went in the direction of the sound. Drawing near to the closet, she was surprised to see the chair tipped on it's side, one wheel still spinning from whatever it was that had causer this. Her nine-year-old sister lay in a heap on the closet floor.

Despite her annoyance, the green girl rushed to the younger girl's side. "Nessa! What happened? Are you alright?"

Before she could utter a reply, their father hurried into the room as well. "Nessarose?" Upon seeing both girls on the floor, he immediately joined them and fell to his knees at his youngest daughter's side. "Oh my poor, Nessa." He soothed as he helped her into a sitting position. "Are you alright? Does anything hurt?" He then turned to Elphaba. "What happened here?"

His eldest daughter shrugged. "How should I know?"

Frex gestured for her to see to the chair while he tended to Nessa. "Fabala, we have been through this. It is your responsibility to see to your sister while I am doing my work. You should have been with her the whole time."

Elphaba righted the chair. "She's not a baby, Papa. I only left for a little while."

Nessa nodded from her father's arms. "She's right, Papa. She only left to get a book. She finished the one she was reading while I was playing dolls."

"Be that as it may, your sister still knows better." He placed Nessa back in her chair and stooped down to her level. "Now you're sure you're alright?"

Nessa smiled and nodded, sending her mahogany curls bouncing. "Yes, Papa."

"Very well then." He placed a kiss on her cheek and stood to leave. "Then I shall leave the two of you to your activities." Stopping again beside Elphaba, he placed a hand alongside her face. "Please, Fabala. I'm counting on you to make sure Nessa does not hurt herself. Can you do that for me?"

She nodded. "Of course, Papa."

Frex smiled down at her. "Good girl. Now behave yourselves, girls."

Elphaba watched him go. _What does he expect me to do? I'm only twelve. _

Turning, she saw her sister once again wheeling toward the closet. "What happened?"

Nessa waited until she had reached her destination before answering. "I was trying to reach my dollhouse. Nanny put it up in the closet a few weeks ago when I got in trouble for talking back to her. She said I could have it back last week, but she's been sick. I wanted to use it for my dolls, but no one was around. I thought I could get it myself."

Elphaba shook her head. "Why didn't you just wait for me to come back?"

Nessa shrugged. "I didn't know how long you would be gone. Let's face it, Fabala. There've been times when you can disappear for hours when it comes to a book."

Her older sister reached past Nessa to retrieve the dollhouse from the shelf at the top of the closet. Setting it on the floor, she took hold of the handles on the chair and steered her sister back toward the middle of the room. "Not when I know I'm supposed to be with you. Nessa, I'm responsible for you until Nanny recovers and returns to watch you."

"I know." Nessa's gaze followed her sister as she moved to take a seat on the bed. "You can leave if you want, Elphaba. I'll tell father you were here the whole time."

The green girl sighed as she picked up a doll and moved to the floor by the chair. "Maybe, just this once, you won't have to lie to Father."

The smile that lit her sister's face was almost blinding. "Really? You'll actually play with me today?" Her expression dropped. "I thought you said you were far to old for dolls."

A small grin worked it's way up the elder girl's features. "I am." At Nessa's fallen expression, she added. "But I won't tell anyone if you won't."

Her smile back in place, Nessa handed her sister another doll and turned to drag the dollhouse to the middle of the room. She paused for a moment and then "Elphaba?"

She looked up in surprise. "Yeah, Nessa?"

The girl stared at the floor for a moment before softly saying. "I'm sorry I'm such a bother to you."

"Ah, Nessa." Elphaba placed the dolls on the carpet and went to place an arm her sister's thin shoulders. "Listen, I know we don't always get along. let's face it there are times when you drive me up a wall with your whining about how the world's not fair. Don't you think I know a thing or two about that?"

Nessa said nothing, only looked away.

"But." Elphaba continued. "You're still my sister and I'll always be there for you when you need me."

Her sister turned to face her again, a small smile beginning to form. "You too, Fabala. You're my best friend in the whole world."

Elphaba could feel her heart warm at the sentiment. Pulling her sister into a hug, she whispered. "Me too, Nessa. Me too."

Nessa lingered for a moment and then pulled away. "Instead of playing dolls, could you read me a story? Papa brought another book home from his last trip that we haven't read yet."

"Sure." Elphaba took a seat on the bed as her sister wheeled to the bookshelf. Returning with the book in her lap, she handed it to the green girl who looked at the title. "_Cinderella_, huh? Should be interesting."

The younger girl parked herself as close to her older sister as she could get and listened as Elphaba read of far-off lands, fairy godmothers and handsome princes. When she finished, Nessa asked. "Do you think we'll ever marry princes, Elphaba?"

The green girl shrugged. "Most likely not, Nessa. The only royalty around here are the Arjikis and they usually end up in either arranged marriages or engaged to the snobby Uplanders in the North. But who knows?" She met her sister's gaze. "Stranger things have happened." Glancing through the window, she stood and said. "I'd better get to bed. It's getting late. 'Night Nessa"

"Elphaba?" Her sister's voice stopped her as she turned to leave.

She turned "Yeah, Nessa?"

The younger girl smiled at her from the chair. "Love you."

Elphaba couldn't help but smile. "Love you too, Nessa. No matter what. Always remember that."

She nodded. "I will. Goodnight."

Elphaba nodded in return as closed the door. As the green girl readied herself for bed, her thoughts drifted back over the past evening. She may not have much. Not the freedom of many children her age, not many friends that she could confide in, not even her father's appreciation much of the time.

There were many things in this world that she didn't have, but she knew one thing she always would. No matter what, she and Nessa were sisters. They would always be there for one another.

Nessarose. Her sister, her friend.

Elphaba smiled as she snuggled deeper into the covers.

No matter what.

* * *

This story serves as sort of a prequel to my new Wicked fic that I will begin to post relatively soon. I can't say anthing more, as it would give away key points to the full-length story to come. Hope you enjoyed this and please be sure to leave a review on the way out! Thanks!


End file.
